1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water dispensing system, and particularly a water dispensing system for use in an aircraft and having a faucet-basin combination wherein the control of water flowing from the faucet into the basis is regulated by an electronic timing device.
2. Background Discussion
Water is one of the necessary loads carried by aircraft. In commercial aviation it is particularly desirable to use the minimum amount, yet have sufficient water available to satisfy the requirements of the passengers and crew. One method adopted for conserving the usage of water on board an aircraft, and thus minimizing the amount needed to be carried, is to provide an automatic way for shutting of the faucet in the lavatory of the aircraft. It is conventional practice to employ a mechanical device which, after a predetermined period, will automatically close a valve in the conduit supplying water to the faucet. One such device relies upon capillary action, requiring the use of a small diameter tube to actuate a spring mechanism which closes the valve. One disadvantage of this system is that the tube gets clogged with scale deposits and the faucet does not close as desired.